


Raise A Glass To The Four Of Us

by Jaseish (Kymopoleia)



Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: Champagne, F/M, cute double date shit, iris n lev are 21, lyna and iris are cousins, lyna is 22, mephisto is 23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymopoleia/pseuds/Jaseish
Summary: Raise a glass to freedom, Hey!Something you will never see again!No matter what she tells youLet’s have another round tonight!Raise a glass to the four of us!





	Raise A Glass To The Four Of Us

The establishment had been Iris’ idea. Of course, that was the ONLY way she could persuade three Ephedians to join her in a sleazy Earth restaurant, dressed in their best but unsure of what would happen next.

And, worse still, Iris and Mephisto were late! She begged her cousin for a double date, then she had the audacity to show up late. What nerve.

Lyna huffed behind her menu, eyes narrowed slightly and nose buried in it. If she sniffed, the plastic smelled like something sickly sweet and something simultaneously salty, as if someone had blended xerin and borealin cuisine into something undeniably… human.

“Lyna! Lev!” Iris’ chirpy voice appears, the smaller girl coming around the corner. “I’m so glad you found the place! Did you guys already order?”

Her dress was very short, but Lyna couldn’t fault her for that. The pretty-in-pink lipstick and the way her hair was pulled back from her face to emphasize the green gems in her ears and the glistening choker around her neck? She couldn’t fault that either. Her cousin, in all honesty, looked amazing.

Lyna put the menu down and leaned forward. “Are you sure we couldn’t have just stayed home? Iris, really.”

Iris rolled her eyes at her and snatched the menu gently. “Duh~ You have to eat out atleast once!”

Lev leaned back in his seat, snorting at her. He’d taken to human fashion pretty well, a leather jacket around his shoulders and a violet button up with the top two undone covering his chest. His arm moved to curl around the back of the seat, discretely comforting Lyna.

She spared him a thankful glance and sighed, leaning back. “Alright, Iris, you know I don’t know how to read human, so you’re gonna have to order for us.”

“Try not to poison us?” Lev added in.

Iris turned to Mephisto, who had mostly been silent as he focused on building a tiny house out of sugar packets. She couldn’t help but giggle and tap his arm, bare to the world and open for cuddling.

“Hm?” He poked his tongue out between his teeth as he placed the top of it.

Iris waited patiently. “Do you remember this place?”

He glanced around, pulling his tongue back in after a second. “Heh, I remember you and I in the…” His eyes trailed over Lev as they moved to meet hers and he swallowed. “Uh. I mean, yeah. Totally, I definitely remember this place.”

“Smooth.” Lev nodded.

“Real classy.” Lyna rolled her eyes.

He lifted a fist, she bumped it.

Iris couldn’t help the blush starting to color her cheeks. “Hey, you can’t judge, miss ‘uses levitate in the bedroom’!” She pointed at the pair.

“You told her that?” Now it was Lev’s turn to look at Lyna.

She shrugged. “I will not be shamed for my actions.”

Mephisto shook his head and lifted two fingers to flag the waiter down. “You are all insane. I seriously cannot believe I’m with any of you right now.”

“You’re the one who suggested we double up with Lev and Lyna?” Iris blinked at him curiously.

His cheeks flushed and he frowned. “That isn’t fair to mention in public, and you know it.”

“Aww, so you do like my company.” Lev extracted his arm to sit forward. “Good to know.”

The waiter stepped up then, only Iris and Lyna able to spare the attention to offer him smiles.

“What champagne do you have?” Iris trailed her fingers over Mephisto’s arm. “It’s a pretty special night and I’m thinking we could use a treat.”

“We have a very fine Rosé, if I do say so myself. And very affordable.” The waiter offered a smile to the rest of the table.

“That sounds perfect.”

“I’ll just have to ask for your ID, Miss.”

She flashed another smile and pulled it out of her wallet to show him.

After a second of studying it, he nods. “The rest will be the usual charge, ma’am.”

She nods. “Of course.”

He steps away to go get the bottle, and Lyna can’t help but lean forward with her eyebrows furrowed. “Iris? Isn’t it human-illegal for us not to get carded?”

“You’re all like, sixty plus. I call it fine aging.” She stored the card and flipped her hair over her shoulder. “Besides, what kind of cousin would I be if I didn’t let you have a night out?”

Lyna glanced her over. “You’re breaking the rules.”

Lev leaned forward. “I like it. What’s champagne?”

Mephisto snorted and reached under the table to settle his hand on Iris’ leg. “Only the most delicious human drink. Besides smoothies, besides smoothies.”

Iris sighed happily. “Smoothies… Speaking of which, we could get margaritas sometime…” She hummed as she thought about the slush. “I love being legal.”

“Yeah, you’re the only one of us.” Lyna glances up as the waiter returns with the bucket, filled with ice, and four tall glasses. “Ooh, human cups!!” She clapped delicately, her bangles clinking.

Lev laughed and leaned back to give the man room. After their glasses are situated, the waiter pops the champagne, the foam only spilling a little bit.

He pours four short glasses of alcohol, a smile on his face. “Have we decided on the main course?”

Iris shook her head. “We’ll have something figured out in a few minutes though, promise. Oh, could I get some cherries? The kind you get in… you know.” She flashed a hopeful smile.

He nodded. “Yes, of course.”

When he was gone, Lyna had already picked up her glass to inspect. “It’s a pretty color. What’s in it?”

Mephisto took a long sip, sighing happily when he pulled it away. “Happiness.”

“That’s very helpful.” Lyna retorted.

He stuck a tongue out at her, and Iris batted at his arm.

Lev shrugged and took a sip, then wrinkled his nose. “It’s so bitter! But…” His eyebrows rose and he sniffed the cup. “What is this?”

“Meet earth alchohol.” Iris lifted her own glass to wave a hand under. “It is very happy to meet you.”

Lev paled. “Does this stuff have feelings?”

Iris tipped her own glass back, finishing it in an impressive long gulp. She sighed as well as she set it down, wiping her lips, miraculously leaving the lipstick behind. “Taste it again and find out.”

Lyna set her own glass down, and Mephisto picked up the bottle to top off his own glass and refill hers. “So what’s the special occasion ‘nyways? You only get this stuff when you’re really…” He pauses and glances at Lev again. “Heh… happy.”

Lev snorted. Iris frowned at him.

“Not everything is about that. Besides, I wanted Lyna to try some, and I know Aunt Ellen isn’t sharing.”

“Aunt Ellen has this stuff?” Lyna tapped the brim of the glass.

“Not anymore.” Iris offered a devious smirk. “I might have gotten to her last bottle…”

Lyna clucked her tongue dismissively. “So unfair.”

Iris shrugged. “I’ll replace it eventually.”

“Eventually.” Mephisto scoffs. “If we don’t get to it first.”

She elbows him in the side, causing him to yelp and rub his side, pouting.

“Unfair…”

Iris preened. “So fair.”

Lev rolled his eyes at their antics. “So what passes for food in this joint?”

“Well, this is called a Chinese restaurant.” Iris waggled her fingers mockingly at him. “It’s a kinda fancy one, and I know the owner’s daughter so…” She shrugged again. “Family discount?”

“Family discount?” Lyna raised her eyebrows and touched her chest. “I’m hurt.”

“She’s Nate’s cousin on his… mom’s side I think? One of her siblings married her dad and it’s…” Iris shook her head. “I don’t remember. The wedding was super fun, though.”

Lyna glanced at her wrist then tore her eyes back up, a blush covering her cheeks. “Wedding, you say?”

Iris narrowed her eyes playfully. “Lyna?”

Lyna laughed nervously, lifting the offending wrist to tuck some hair behind her ear and the other to lift the champagne glass and swirl the liquid inside. “What?”

Iris glanced over her wrist, clearly displaying something, though Iris wasn’t sure what.

Mephisto caught where Iris was looking and scanned too. He wouldn’t leave her hanging, especially in a spot where those raised on Ephedia had a better chance of gleaning information.

But then he caught the strip of familiar leather, the dazzling beads on it.

He glanced over to Lev’s matching wrist, his eyebrows rising further.

Mephisto tapped Iris’ thigh.

She lifted her champagne glass, maintaining eye contact with Lyna. “Hm?”

The maroon-haired boy leaned in close and whispered something neither party on the opposite side of the table could hear, causing Iris’ eyebrows to rise and a smile to spread over her lips.

“Really?” She asked him.

He just nodded, pulling back to sip his own champagne.

Iris set her glass down and clapped her hands together. “Then it is reason to celebrate!”

The anticipation was nearly killing her cousin. Lyna tried a sip of the bubbly liquid inside the glass, pausing when it was bitter but sweet, causing a precious kind of gentle burn down her throat.

Her eyes widened. “This is amazing.”

Iris nodded. “And so are those.” She pointed at the bracelets.

Lyna blushed, and Lev smiled as he ran his fingers over them. “She wanted to tell you herself first.”

“Lev!” Lyna elbowed him. “I wanted to tell you in private.”

Iris stole a sip of her own alcohol. “It’s amazing news and I’m so happy for you. For both of you.” Her eyes snuck over to the boy opposite her own boyfriend.

“I do have one warning to make, though.” She crossed her arms. “If you break Lyna’s heart, you’ll find out how terrible a true royal can make your life.”

He snorted. “Is that supposed to sound menacing?”

Iris raised an eyebrow at him. “I could decree that no one in the kingdom allow you to wear leather anymore. You’d be unable to steal it, even purchase it legally. No leather ever again.”

He patted his jacket, eyebrows furrowed at that. “Now that truly is cruel.”

“And I have a lot more in me.” Iris nodded. “But seriously, just be good for her.”

Lev wrapped an arm around Lyna’s shoulders. “What makes you think I’d be anything else?” He leaned down and pressed his nose to her hair, his eyes closing for a moment as he breathes her in, making her giggle. “I told you I wanted an island~”

Lyna and Iris both giggled, and Mephisto couldn’t help but snort as he took another sip of his own drink.

Iris sighed. “This is a good night. Who’s ready to eat?”

Mephisto leaned over and kissed her shoulder, Lyna raising two fingers, Lev nodding.

Iris laughed at them all.

She lifted two fingers for the waiter to come back.

**Author's Note:**

> the fic itself isn't hamilton related but i thought it'd be cute (And a bit of a hint~) i wrote this for the lovely kikki who loves levyna so much!! i haven't written it before but i'm happy i did aa


End file.
